disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bambi (film)
Bambi is een Amerikaanse film uit 1942, die gebaseerd is op "Bambi: A life in the Woods" van Felix Salten. Verhaal Een gebeurtenis in het Woud Onze film begint vroeg in de morgen, wanneer alle bewoners wakker worden in het woud. Plots verspreid een blauwe vogel, nieuws oever iets. Stampertje word wakker en een oude uil, Vriend Uil genaamd, vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Stampertje en zijn zussen leggen uit, dat de nieuwe prins is geboren. Vriend Uil gaat, dan samen met een hoop andere dieren, naar de bosjes waar De Prinses van het Woud (Bambi's moeder), een klein kalfje tegen haar buik aanliggen heeft en de dieren feliciteren haar. Vervolgens maakt ze het kalfje wakker, waardoor het jonge dier, de andere dieren van het woud kan zien. In eerste instantie is het kalf bang voor Vriend Uil, die vriendelijk oe-oh zegt, maar het jonge dier antwoord hem vervolgens, met een glimlach. Hierna probeert Bambi op te staan, maar valt terug omdat hij nauwelijks zijn evenwicht kan bewaren. Stampertje zegt dat het kalfje nogal wankel is, waarna hij onder zijn voeten krijgt van zijn moeder. Hierna begint hij te geeuwen en zegt Vriend Uil dat misschien tijd is om te vertrekken. De andere bosbewoners vertrekken, behalve Stampertje, die aan de moeder van het kalfje vraagt, hoe ze haar zoon zal noemen. De hinde antwoord, dat ze het jonge dier "Bambi" zal noemen. Stampertje vindt het een mooie naam en vertrekt. Tevreden met de naam krult Bambi's moeder zich op, naast haar zoon. We zien dan de camera wat uitzoomt om Bambi's vader te laten zien, De Grote Prins van het Woud die op een uitstekende rotsrichel staat en neerkijkt op zijn pasgeboren zoon en partner. Het ontdekken van het woud Enkele dagen later, maken Bambi en zijn moeder een wandeling, door het woud. Bambi is wat achter, omdat hij afgeleid word door enkele dieren die hem begroeten. Wanneer Bambi zijn moeder tracht in te halen, valt hij over een lange grasspriet. Stampertje en zijn familie zien de jonge prins vallen en gaan naar zijn moeder, om te vragen of Bambi in orde is. Ze antwoord hun vraag, en zegt dat Bambi prima in orde is. Zijn moeder, moedigt het jonge dier dan aan om op staan, wat hij doet. Hierna wandelt Bambi verder, vergezeld door Stampertje en zijn zussen. Het groepje komt dan langs verschillende vogels, die bessen aan het eten zijn. Het jonge konijn leert Bambi vervolgens, "vogel" zeggen. De jonge prins heeft het niet onmiddellijk goed na de eerste keer proberen. Na aanmoedigingen van Stampertjes zussen en de vogels zelf, slaagt Bambi erin om het woord juist te zeggen. Blij met het succes, gaan Stampertje en zijn zussen, het vertellen tegen Bambi's moeder en hun eigen moeder Mevr. Hare, terwijl Bambi een vinder opdrijft denkend dat het een vogel is. Stampertje legt hem uit, dat het geen vogel is, maar een vlinder. De vlinder vliegt weg, waardoor Bambi denkt dat een grote gele bloem, een vlinder is. Stampertje legt hem uit, dat het eigenlijk een bloem is. Het jonge dier, tracht aan de bloemen van het kleine veld te ruiken, maar komt oog in oog te staan met een jong stinkdier. Bambi noemt het diertje 'Bloempje', waardoor Stampertje bulderend van het lachen, over de grond rolt. Het jonge stinker zegt, echter dat hij het niet erg vindt, dat Bambi hem Bloempje noemt, wat het kalf erg blij maakt. Aprilse Buien Tegen het eind van de dag gaat Stampertje terug naar huis, waardoor Bambi terug bij zijn moeder is. In de verte horen moeder en zoon, donder wat aangeeft dat er een regenbui aankomt. Bambi wordt kort hierna gewekt, door gedonder en lawaai van regendruppels, die uiteindelijk een klein stroompje vormt langs het hol van Bambi en zijn moeder. Al snel is het hele bos gehuld in de bui, en zoeken alle dieren beschutting. Plotseling duikt er nog meer donder en bliksem op, waardoor Bambi bang is. Na een tijdje trekt de storm op, en zien we in de verte wat van de zonsopgang. Uiteindelijk valt Bambi toch nog in slaap, tegen de buik van zijn moeder. Terwijl zijn moeder hem nog snel een lik geeft, als de laatste druppels in de beek gevallen zijn. De Weide De volgende scène opent een paar weken later, en het hertje is nu instaat, om goed te praten. Bambi's moeder is met Bambi op weg naar de weide. Bambi die er nog nooit is geweest, staat te popelen om er naar toe te gaan, maar zij verhinderd hem de wei op te rennen, waarna ze uitlegt dat de weide een mooie maar ook gevaarlijke plaats kan zijn. Ze vraagt vervolgens aan het jonge dier, om te wachten in het struikgewas, terwijl ze kijkt of de weide veilig is. Na een korte stilte, concludeert Bambi's moeder dat de weide (voorlopig) veilig is. De jonge prins gegaloppeerd dan uit het struikgewas, om zijn moeder in te halen, en ze speelt wat met haar zoon. Na een tijdje gaat Bambi verder op onderzoek uit, en trapt bijna op een kikker. Hij volgt het amfibie naar een klein poeltje met water, waarna de kikker erin springt. Bambi staat op de oever en ziet, zijn eigen reflectie in het water. Plotseling verschijnt er nog een tweede reflectie in het water. Hij kijkt omhoog en merkt dat er, een vrouwelijk kalf staat (Feline). Geschrokken door de aanwezigheid van het andere kalfje, rent Bambi terug naar zijn moeder. De naam van het vrouwelijk kalf, blijkt wat later Feline te zijn. Bambi's moeder moedigt Bambi vervolgens aan om "Hallo" te zeggen tegen Feline. Bambi die niet veel keus heeft, zegt "Hallo" tegen Feline. Kort hierna begint Feline wat hyperactief te doen en wat te giechelen. Langzaam aan beginnen de twee kalfjes wat te spelen met elkaar. De Grote Prins van het Woud Snel hierna verschijnt, er een kudde van jonge bokken, vanuit het woud. Feline loopt weg, terwijl Bambi vol spanning naar de bokken kijk. Het hertje probeert met de bokken mee te lopen, maar hij word bijna vertrappeld. Plotseling stoppen de bokken allemaal met lopen. Verwonderd door wat er net gebeurd is, gaat Bambi kijken, maar zijn vraag wordt onmiddellijk beantwoord doordat De Grote Prins van het Woud (Bambi's vader) op de weide arriveert. De Grote Prins werpt dan een blik op zijn zoon, waarna De Grote Prins terug vertrekt. Bambi vraagt dan aan zijn moeder, wie het hert was en waarom de jonge bokken plots stil, stonden. Zijn moeder legt hem uit, dat het hert wordt gerespecteerd wordt door ieder ander hert, en dat hij daarom "De Grote Prins van het Woud" wordt genoemd De Mens in het woud Vervolgens volgen we De Grote Prins op zijn, wandeling in het woud. Kort daarop word, de stilte in het woud verbroken, wanneer er plots een zwerm kraaien opvliegen, uit wat bomen met een luid gekras. De Grote Prins voelt het gevaar, een galoppeert terug naar de weide, waar hij de kudde waarschuwt. De kudde die het gevaar ook voelt, begint te galopperen, richting het woud. Al snel is de weide vol van doodsbange dieren, die rennen voor hun leven. Feline en Stampertje voegen, zich snel bij hun moeders om te ontkomen. Bambi daarentegen, is achtergelaten op de weide, en is opzoek naar zijn moeder, en zijn moeder is hem ook aan het zoeken. Snel daarna is de weide, helemaal leeg. Hoewel het gevaar, steeds dichterbij komt. Bambi die doodsbang is, zoekt nog steeds zijn moeder. Plotseling verschijnt De Grote Prins achter hem, die het doodsbange hertje naar zijn moeder leid. Vervolgens vluchten ze samen, waarna een luid geweerschot in de verte wordt gehoord. Enkele seconden later, verlaat Bamb's moeder de ingang van de bosjes en kijkt rond. Ze ziet geen gevaar meer, en verteld tegen Bambi dat alles in orde is. Haar zoon vraagt wat er gebeurd is waarop zijn antwoord, dat "De Mens" in het woud was. Winter Tijdens de winter leert Bambi sneeuw kennen. Terwijl Bambi rondkijkt, ziet hij Stampertje schaatsen op het ijs. Vervolgens leert het konijn Bambi, op zijn beurt schaatsen op het ijs. Kort erna ontmoeten ze Bloempje, die zijn winterslaap, aan het houden is. Na een strenge winter gaan, Bambi en zijn moeder naar de weide waar de twee een stukje gras ontdekken en wat beginnen te grazen. Als ze aan het eten zijn voelt, Bambi's moeder de dreiging van De Jager, de twee vluchten in volle galop, terwijl er geweer schoten worden gehoord. Als Bambi de bosjes weet te bereiken, ontdekt het jonge dier dat zijn moeder niet meer bij hem is. Bambi begint zijn moeder, te zoeken maar hij krijgt geen antwoord. Enkele seconden later verschijnt, Bambi's vader De Grote Prins, die tegen Bambi zegt: "Je moeder kan niet meer bij je zijn, de mensen hebben haar meegenomen, dan moet je dapper zijn en leren op je eigen benen te staan. Kom mijn zoon kom". Dit geeft aan dat Bambi's moeder dood is, en de Grote Prins neemt Bambi mee ver weg, van zijn oude huis (waarna De Grote Prins, het hertje zelf verder groot brengt, dit wordt duidelijker in Bambi II (2006)) De Lentekolder en het gevecht tussen Bambi en Ronno Jaren later, wordt een jongvolwassen Bambi herenigt met een jongvolwassen Stamper en Bloempje, als de andere dieren partners beginnen te zoeken. Vriend uil legt vervolgens aan het drietal uit wat'' De Lentekolder'' betekend. Kort hierna vinden Stamper en Bloempje elk een partner. Bambi blijft vrijgezel, totdat hij een nu jongvolwassen Feline opnieuw ontmoet. Als ze het bos hun liefde beginnen te verkondigen, komen ze een iets oudere bok tegen, Ronno genaamd, die Feline tracht te dwingen om met hem mee te gaan, en niet met Bambi. Vervolgens starten de twee bokken, een gevecht om een partner. In eerste instantie wordt Bambi overvallen door Ronno, maar tijdens hun gevecht slaagt Bambi er toch in, om Ronno over een kif met water te gooien (Ronno overleefd de val) en te winnen. De Mens keert terug naar het woud en de bosbrand Dezelfde nacht nog wordt Bambi gewekt, door de geur van rook. Zijn vader legt Bambi uit dat De Mens is terugkeert naar het woud, en dat ze met veel zijn deze keer. Bambi gaat Feline zoeken, maar ze wordt helaas opgedreven, door een roedel jachthonden. Bambi weet haar net op tijd te vinden, en houd de jachthonden bezig, zodat ze kan ontsnappen. Nadat Feline veilig is springt Bambi over een klif, maar hij wordt neergeschoten door De Jager. De Grote Prins vindt hem, en dwingt er op aan dat Bambi opstaat. Vader en zoon weten samen te ontsnappen, aan de bosbrand (de brand is ontstaan, door toedoen van de jagers) en gaan naar een klein eiland, gelegen in een meer waar de andere dieren waaronder Feline, hun toevlucht hebben gezocht. Een ander mirakel Aan het einde van de film, zijn Stamper en Bloempje zelf vader geworden, en alle andere dieren, waaronder Vriend Uil, gaan de bosjes in en komen te weten, dat Feline twee kalfjes heeft gekregen Geno en Gurri. We zien dan dat Bambi en zijn vader, samen op een rotsrichel, waarna de twee nog één blik uitwisselen, waarna De Grote Prins zijn plaats afstaat aan Bambi en vertrekt, zodat Bambi als de Nieuwe Grote Prins, vol met trots kan kijken, naar zijn pasgeboren kinderen, zoals zijn vader deed toen Bambi pasgeboren was. Hierna eindigt de film. Liedjes *Liefde Is Als De Zon *Lentebuitje *Is Het Niet Tijd Voor Een Liedje *Dit Lied Is Voor Jou Universum ar:بامبي (فيلم) da:Bambi de:Bambi en:Bambi (film) es:Bambi (película) fr:Bambi (film) it:Bambi (film) ja:バンビ（映画） pl:Bambi (film) pt-br:Bambi (filme) ro:Bambi (film) ru:Бемби (мультфильм) zh:小鹿斑比 Categorie:Bambi Categorie:Animatiefilms Categorie:Films uit 1942 Categorie:Bioscoopfilms